mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Life Flowers
Summary Life Flowers are the source of Life Orbs. Life Flower Sprouts, Life Flowers, Blue Life Flowers, Glowing Life Flowers and Twin Life Flowers spawn near Fruit Trees of various levels. Life Flowers can also be obtained from Treasure Chests, Level Rewards, Rain Clouds, harvesting Hills and Dragon Trees, merging Life Flower Seeds or letting them grow into Life Flower Sprouts themselves, Gaia Statues, in Moon Chests or from Kala's Shop. From Level 5 onwards, up to two dragons can harvest the object at the same time, from Level 9 onwards, up to three and from Level 14 onwards, up to four. Level 8 and above are defined as Life Trees. Quests regarding Life Flowers won't apply for Life Trees and vice versa. When harvesting for life dragons/dragon egg chests, the highest tree for each orb seems much more efficient than the next level tree. For example, a level 12 life tree takes three times as long to be harvested as a level 11 tree, without a similar increase of the chance of harvesting a dragon egg chests. This disadvantage is worst for life trees, because automatic harvesting is disabled when all land is healed and even super dead land is healed by the cumulative side effect of many life trees being merged to reach levels around 11 or 12. LifeFlowerSprout.jpg|Life Flower Sprout LifeFlower.jpg|Life Flower BlueLifeFlower.jpg|Blue Life Flower GlowingLifeFlower.jpg|Glowing Life Flower TwinLifeFlower.jpg|Twin Life Flower BrilliantLifeFlower.jpg|Brilliant Life Flower GiantLifeFlower.jpg|Giant Life Flower LifeTreeSprout.jpg|Life Tree Sprout LifeTreeSapling.jpg|Life Tree Sapling RootedLifeTree.jpg|Rooted Life Tree FancifulLifeTree.jpg|Fanciful Life Tree GossamerLifeTree.jpg|Gossamer Life Tree Lv13.png|Incredible Life Tree Worldylifetree.png|Worldly Life Tree Stellar Life Tree-0.png|Stellar Life Tree Heavenly Life Tree.png|Heavenly Life Tree Level17.jpeg|Life Tree of Cosmic Dreams Rainbow.jpeg|Rainbow! Biglifetree.png|Heavenly Life Tree in Game Rainbow!.png|Rainbow! in Game The First Nine Stages Of Life Tree Among The Corresponding Seed.jpg F603DE5A-B2C6-48B5-9D41-CDE2489ABF3E.jpeg|Glowing and Twin Life Flowers in-game all-life-flowers.jpg|All items in camp There are many ways in which you can get Life Flowers (the better ones will be mentioned below; not ranked) * High level Fruit Trees (Spawns Level 1 to 6 Life Flowers depending on the level) * Merging Fruits harvested from high level Fruit Trees (Level 1 to 3 Life Flowers) * Merging Watermelons (Level 2 to 5 Life Flowers) * Secret Fountains (Level 3 to 4 Life Flowers depending on the level) * Opening Dragon Chests harvested from Grass (Level 3 to 5 Life Flowers) (Costs 45 Gems) * Opening Phobos Chest (Level 2 to 4 Life Flowers) * Merging or harvesting Bones from Unearthed Skeleton (Level 1 Life Flowers) (You can get them from tapping Ancient Dragon Skulls) * Randomly from harvesting Ensnared Virtue (Level 4 to 5 Life Flowers) * Tapping Magic Beanstalk (Level 4 to 5 Life Flowers) * Tapping Life Flower Totem (Level 1 to 5 Life Flowers) (Costs 160 Gems) * Gaia Statues will spawn 9 of either Level 2, 4, or 6 Life Flowers when created (Depending on the level) * Spending Gems to open Dimensional Jars that appears when you merge high level Life Flowers. This can significantly cut down on the time needed to complete the merge chain. * Tapping Rain Clouds (Level 1 Life Flowers) * Randomly from harvesting high level Hills (Level 2 to 6 Life Flowers) ** Merging Tanzanite Plains Grass, Emerald Plains Grass or Ruby Plains Grass (Level 1 Life Flowers) ** Harvesting Topsoil * Randomly from harvesting Skulls or Skull & Bones (?) Trivia * Every 3 Life Tree levels, an additional Life Orb can be seen in its branches - Levels 8, 9, 10 have 3 Life Orbs each; levels 11, 12, 13 have 4; 14, 15, 16 have 5; level 17 has 6 Life Orbs. * Life Flowers merge chain is currently the longest in the game. Category:Life Flowers